Was That Really Me
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if Q had sent Voyager home at the end of Q2 but it wasn't exactly how they remember or is it only 18 years in the past.
1. Default Chapter

"So the continuum crumbled like a Gelobian sand sculpture", asked Kathryn Janeway

"Yes, some of them even got on their knees and begged me to stay, it was pathetic, if you must know I had to agree to a few minor conditions", answered Q

"Oh such as", smiled Kathryn

"Eternal custody of the boy, wherever the little brat goes I go with him", pouted Q

"I hope he wont spoil too much of your fun", laughed Kathryn

"No the child actually gave me an idea about stating anew, I thought I'd give you a similar chance and may be you could figure out some parenting tips before I have junior", answered Q as he snapped his fingers

"What the hell's going on", asked Kathryn as she looked around a large field

"Kathryn there you are supper's ready", yelled a woman as she approached Kathryn

"Mother", whispered Kathryn in confusion

"Father, Mother, Asil finished the pleenok", stated a young boy as he carried a infant holding a triangle puzzle

"You're sister is a wise child, Sek", replied the Mother

"Is something wrong Father", asked Sek as he noticed his fathers confused expression

"T'Pel, Sek, Asil this is illogical I should not be here", answered Tuvok

"Harry, son you are a very responsible child so your Dad and I believe you're ready for the responsibility of practicing an instrument", smiled a woman

"We also think you'll do best at Clarinet", added the Dad as he handed Harry the case

"What did Q and Q2 do now", asked Harry as he looked up at his parents

"My son you have grown much since I last saw you", smiled an elderly man

"Father", whispered Chakotay as he hugged Kolopak

"Tom we've got to hurry the party's going to start shortly and you know how pissed Dad gets if we're late", yelled a fifteen year old girl as she walked into the room Tom was looking around

"First he transports us to oblivion now something worst, pre pubescence", replied Tom as he looked in a mirror at his thirteen year old self

"B'Elanna what's the matter", asked Elizabeth as the younger girl stopped midway through attacking Dean

"That stupid idiot he sent us to the past", yelled B'Elanna as she sat back down and put her head in her hands

"I'm sorry I put the worm on your sandwich", stated a confused Dean

"I don't want to be back here I don't want to have Dad leave us again", cried B'Elanna

"Well you can tell Kathryn this is my last official act as your times Q, I just wanted to apologize for the whole lose of baby. So I was thinking of your predicament and Ichebs, he's only a mouth old he wouldn't take to well to that so he didn't get the memories and I was thinking I couldn't leave him with his parents who would throw him to the Borg so you get to have him and I couldn't leave Seven with the Borg either", smiled Q as Q2 appeared

"I hope you don't mind Seven hanging out with you and take good care of Itchy", smiled Q2 as he handed B'Elanna the baby and sat a crying Seven next to B'Elanna

"I don't want to go back", cried Seven as she pulled at an implant on her arm

Star Fleet

"A group of 196 people mainly children have be identified with temporal anomalies around Star fleet bases in multiple quadrants", stated a woman as she looked up from her computer

"Have authorities detain them and bring them to head corridors we have no idea why they're here", answered her commanding officer

"What do you want with my son", cried Mary Kim as her eleven year old son was carried away

"Thomas Eugene Paris what have you done this time", yelled Admiral Paris as he thirteen year old son was escorted out of the party

"My Husband what is happening", asked T'Pel as Tuvok was escorted onto a Star Fleet vessel

"Kathy I thought you didn't have to go back for a while, so why are they coming here", asked Gretchen as star fleet security walked up the drive way

"My son has your path been broken", asked Kolopak as Chakotay was lead away

"Something's the matter Uncle John, Dad", yelled Michael as he ran down to the river

"What is it", asked Carl Torres as he sat down his fishing pole

"B'Elanna's crying and she wont stop and she's making no sense and this other girl just appeared with odd stuff all over her and a baby too", answered Michael as the adults followed him back to camp

"Leave her alone", yelled Dean as a star fleet security officer took Icheb out of B'Elannas arms and picked the hysterical B'Elanna and Seven up

"He took her, she wasn't even born yet and he took her", cried B'Elanna

"What are you doing with my daughter", screamed John Torres as he approached the two star fleet security

"Your daughter is a threat to universal security she needs to be taken in to head corridors", answered the security as they walked away from the camp


	2. 2

Star Fleet Head corridors

"All of the children will be here with in two days Admiral Jelinse and many of the security officers are reporting the basic story they're giving is the same", stated a Commander as he walked up to a fifty year old woman

"That is Commander Walk", asked Jelinse

"That they are eighteen years from the future and they had an encountered with an entity known as Q, it was probably him that had something to do with it. A Kathryn Janeway has been able to elaborate at the moment she's a nineteen year old second year cadet but where her memories are from she's the thirty seven year old Captain of the Star Ship Voyager and they were lost in the Delta Quadrant. They helped Q with a problem but he didn't think it was enough help so he helped them by sending them home and he helped him self by giving them time to think", answered Walk

Star Ship

"I demand to see my daughter", screamed Miral as she stood in front of a star fleet captain

"I'm sorry ma'am but that is impossible till she is evaluated", answered the Captain

"Listen my daughter is only twelve years old what could she possibly have done wrong", asked John

"Sick bay to Captain Descala we have a problem with the ten year old girl she's gone into convulsions and the older girl is saying she can help, I need your orders", chirped the Captains badge

Sick Bay

"So you say I shouldn't use this tool but why we have to remove these implants or she'll die from the seizures", stated the doctor as he stood next to B'Elanna who was helping a nurse hold down the convulsing Seven

"It would be like removing a hang nail with a crowbar, it wouldn't work you. See the Borg are highly technical when they assimilate a person, I know I've been helping the doctor figure out how to remove the last of the pieces", said B'Elanna as she took another tool of a tray

"Listen I don't want to know anything about the future so lets just save her life", answered the Doctor

"Okay but as soon as the components are removed vaporize them", instructed B'Elanna

"It seem she's not exactly the daughter you know", stated Descala as she, Miral and John stood behind a one way mirror watching B'Elanna helping the doctor remove the implants

"How does she know how to do that", asked John

"Like we said before it has to do with the temporal prime directive, once it's declassified we can explain more", answered Descala as Seven stopped convolving

"B'Elanna what's going on", whispered Seven as B'Elanna and the doctor continued removing her implants

"Saving your life Seven but you might be happy to know since you were in a maturation chamber and not fully assimilated, I'm going to be able to remove every last Borg part", smiled B'Elanna

"Really then may be you can call me Annika", cried Seven

"Sure thing Annika but we might want to give you a check up from the neck up, you never cry", answered B'Elanna

"Neither do you but you were when we were first sent here, could Q have given us some of the emotions we had as children", retorted Annika

"Could be, how else would we be able to survive in the bodies of twelve and ten year olds if we couldn't think like them", stated B'Elanna

Star Fleet Head Corridors

"All of the children are in a confinement barrack Admiral, seven who have identified themselves as the senior staff wish to talk to you", replied an Ensign as he stood in front of Admiral Jelinse

"What are their names, ages and supposed ranks", asked Jelinse

"Captain Kathryn Janeway nineteen, Commander Chakotay thirty one, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok ninety six, Lieutenant Tomas Paris thirteen, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres twelve, Ensign Harry Kim eleven, Annika Hanson ten", answered the Ensign

"Send them in", stated Jelinse

"So as I've asked before how long do you plan to hold me and my crew captive", asked Kathryn as she and the senior staff were guided by guards into the room

"You and your crew have left us in a dangerous predicament how do we keep so many children from messing up the time line because as the psychologists have determined your emotions are still that of children", replied Admiral Jelinse

"We can't be sent back in time because Q would just send us back and us just being here has changed things so you need to except what we know and us it to your advantage", said Kathryn as the group sat in the available seats

"Star Fleet is interested in the knowledge you have since we cant change things now but we can't exactly send children taking them away from their parents on deep space missions when we don't know what you're capable of so what do we do", asked Admiral Jelinse

"I think I have an idea that would make all sides happy Captain", said B'Elanna as both the Admiral and Captain raised an eye brow

"Then what is it child", asked Admiral Jelinse

"You allow us to build Voyager this way you can learn how to go warp 9.97 and it would take a few years just to build it and you can drag it out to at most six by having us all go through star fleet and by the end the youngest crew member would be sixteen and eligible for deep space missions", answered B'Elanna

"What exactly would this deep space mission be", asked Admiral Jelinse

"To contact new alien worlds like the ones that we've done before in the time we were in the Delta Quadrant", stated Harry

"To save the people that we did before the Ocompa, Telaxins and so many more", added Tom

"You children are very wise even though you look so young, I'll talk to the others and see what they say I'll come back to you with in the hour to give you an answer", said Admiral Jelinse as she stood and walked to the door

"Did we do good Captain", asked Harry as he looked up at Kathryn

"You all did perfect, we'll have real lives again", smiled Kathryn

"B'Elanna are you okay", whispered Tom as he followed her to the other side of the room looking out the window

"Because of this I lost the baby, Q gave me Icheb but I couldn't keep him. Since he doesn't have the memories of the future I was able to arrange him to be cared for by Annikas Aunt Irene", replied B'Elanna

"Right, now we're all too young to have children but she will come again one day", smiled Tom as he took B'Elannas hand and she light squeezed back smiling

"Chakotay I know things were changing before this but I think it's better that we just be friends now", stated Annika as she looked up at Chakotay

"I agree, I don't want the chance if being in jail now", answered Chakotay as Annika walked over to where Harry was sitting and Chakotay went to sit next to Kathryn

"I think the betting pools back open on your very first racket", whispered B'Elanna as she looked at Chakotay and Kathryn laughing

"They agree with you children on the plan but to one thing your parents have to agree if they don't you go home", said Admiral Jelinse as she walked back into the room

"Okay", replied Kathryn

"This is ridiculous, where are our children", yelled Mary Kim as all of the parents stood together in a large room

"Hello my name is Admiral Jelinse, I'm sorry for all the trouble that has happen over the last few days but I'm here to explain. In the year 2378 the Star Ship Voyager encountered an entity named Q, he sent the crew back eighteen years to their child bodies and emotions. The crew of Voyager are your children, those who wish their children not to have contact with the other Voyager children can leave but the psychologist believe that it is best for them to stay together", replied Admiral Jelinse as she stood in front of the crowd

"Why do they have to stay together", asked John Torres

"Many of the children have issues with security and being around both their blood family and their Voyager family should help fix that. Those that are allowed to stay together will be part of the Voyager project working together and being qualified by star fleet, at this time your children are going to come out. In fifteen minutes we'll address the ones who decide to stay", answered Admiral Jelinse as the children filed out finding their way to their parents

"Annika it's been a while since I've last seen you are you okay what happen to your parents, do you want to stay with these other children", asked Irene as she bent down to the childs level

"Mom and Dad were assimilated by the Borg and I want to stay here these people are my friends and I don't know what I'd do without them", answered Annika

"Okay then we'll stay here and I'll take care of you and Icheb", smiled Irene as she hugged her niece

"I said you were grown up before I didn't know how much", cried Mary as she hugged Harry

"Ten years old and already on his was to being part of star feet", added Johnny Kim

"Actually only a Starfleet ensign but being part of Voyager is worth that", said Harry as he hugged his mother back

"I guess we're going to have to find a new house close to where ever Starfleet wants you", replied Johnny

"You're too old for my approval son but I want to make sure you were well", said Kolopak as he stood in front of Chakotay

"I'm better then okay but I need to warn you of the coming years", stated Chakotay

"From Cadet to Captain in one day, how are you going to deal commanding children", asked Gretchen

"They may look like children and have the emotions of children but they have knowledge and understanding of far more, I'll give you four examples you see the little ten year old girl with blond hair there her names Annika Hanson when she was six she was assimilated by the Borg, when she was twenty four we liberated her, she has the knowledge of thousands of different planets and species. Him he's Harry Kim eleven years old, the best damn com officer a captain could ask for, with his ingenuity and Annikas knowledge they took dead space in the ship and formed Astrometrics. Tom Paris thirteen, the son of Admiral Paris flys a ship like it was an extension of himself. B'Elanna Torres twelve could build a grade A ship out of scrap in haft the time anyone else could", answered Kathryn as she looked around

"It must be the wisdom you've gained over the years cause all I can see is a little girl that should be playing with a dolly, a little boy that is as green as a spring blade of grass, a teenage boy that has already gotten a bad reputation and a Klingon girl that have been known more trouble then they're worth", retorted Gretchen

"Annika hasn't played with a doll for four year, who knows she might go back that wont stop her from helping Voyager, for Harry and Tom they've both proved them self better over the years and I know Humans relationship with Klingons is testy right now but B'Elanna is a hybrid and her Klingon side keeps the engineers on toe, since she's chief and Engineering runs more smoothly then any I've ever seen", stated Kathryn

"Then since you are finally grown from the fool child I thought you were still, I will sit back and watch with pride", smiled Gretchen as she hugged Kathryn

"My son already part of Starfleet, what if you were thirty one then you must have been at least to Commander", asked Admiral Paris

"No just a Lieutenant in the seventh year of trying to get home from 70,000 light years away in the Delta Quadrant", said Tom as his father frowned

"Where you happy do you wish to stay with this crew", asked Jackie Paris

"Of course he's going to stay where else will he find an opportunity like this and may be he will make commander this time, now I'm going to go talk to Jelinse", replied Admiral Paris then he walked away

"I was very happy Mother, I was married and we were expecting a daughter. I can also be happy again if her family decides to let her stay", stated Tom causing his Mother to smile

"We should leave now, B'Elanna has enough problems she doesn't need anymore", hissed John as he took B'Elanna by her shoulder

"No I'm staying I know you're going to leave me and Mom soon, so might as well let me have some happiness and acceptance", said B'Elanna as she stepped back

"What do you mean your father will leave us soon", asked Miral as he bent down to B'Elannas high

"Twelve days after the camping trip he left and it took eighteen years for him to talk to me again, which started my failing relationships because of how I saw my self", answered B'Elanna

"How you saw yourself", asked Miral

"I was either acting to human or to Klingon, I lost Dad because I was too Klingon, you because I was too human, Starfleet for a while because I was too Klingon and the Maguis because I was too human. But with Voyager I finally figured out how to be what I am B'Elanna Torres haft Klingon, haft Human and I'm proud of that", stated B'Elanna

"You have become stronger then I ever thought possible my Daughter and I'm proud of you, we will stay", smiled Miral as she hugged B'Elanna


End file.
